


Innocence – Unschuld

by AnnyHolmes221b



Series: Momentaufnahmen Familie Holmes-Lestrade [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 17:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnyHolmes221b/pseuds/AnnyHolmes221b
Summary: Greg kommt nach einem emotional schweren Fall nach Hause, doch seine Familie ist da um ihn aufzufangen.





	Innocence – Unschuld

Wenn man die jungen Streifenpolizisten die das Pech hatten, als erste am Tatort zu sein, an der nächsten Hausecke kotzen sah und auch alle anderen so aussahen, als würden sie diesen Fall definitiv mit nach Hause nehmen dann weiß man das die Kacke am Dampfen ist.

Das Schlimme an diesem Fall unaussprechlicher menschlicher Grausamkeit war, dass ich seitdem ich selber Vater war, Fälle in denen Kinder umkamen oder auch nur verschwanden, kaum noch ertragen konnte und diese auch weitestgehend nicht bearbeiten musste.  
Immerhin gab es auch noch etliche DI wie Dimmock zum Beispiel, die zu mindestens noch kinderlos waren, da Dimmock aber noch am anderen Ende der Stadt beschäftigt war und wir durch einen hohen Krankenstand und ungünstige Urlaubsplanung heillos unterbesetzt waren, musste ich nicht nur so viele Fälle bearbeiten, das ich eigentlich am besten gleich ganz in mein Büro einzog damit ich überhaupt mal irgendwas weggearbeitet bekam nein. Ich konnte mir die Fälle eben auch nicht aussuchen.

Als ich an diesem späten Abend nach Hause kam, duschte ich gefühlt eine Stunde lang.  
Kippte mir zwei doppelte von dem amerikanischen Whiskey den Myc mal geschenkt bekommen hatte und den er eh nicht trank hinter die Binde.  
Dann schlich ich ins Zimmer meiner kleinen Tochter, die für mich der Inbegriff der Unschuld war und ihr Anblick war wie Balsam für meine Seele, nahm sie vorsichtig aus ihrem Bettchen, atmete einmal tief ihren ureigenen Duft ein und trug sie ins Schlafzimmer.

Ich brauchte heute Nacht einfach die Gewissheit, dass sie lebte und es ihr gut ging.

Meinen Mann fand ich im Bett halbsitzend vor, mit der Lesebrille auf der Nase, dem Buch noch in den Händen sein Kinn war auf die Brust gesunken und die Nachttischlampe brannte unermüdlich.  
Aber wer will es ihm verdenken, es war immerhin weit nach Mitternacht und auch er hatte mit Sicherheit, eine langen anstrengenden Tag gehabt das er bei dem Versuch auf mich zu warten einfach eingeschlafen ist.

Mit meiner tief schlafenden Tochter ging ich um das Bett rum, bettete die Kleine so, dass ich einen Arm frei hatte, und nahm ihm die Brille von der Nase, da schreckte er aus dem Schlaf hoch und sah mich kurz mit schreckgeweiteten Augen an.  
„Was? Greg! … verzeih … wie spät ist es? “  
Er runzelte die Stirn, als er sah, dass ich Ellie auf dem Arm hatte, der aber scheinbar nichts fehlte, und sah dann mich genauer an „Möchtest du darüber reden? “  
Ich schüttelte kurz aber nachdrücklich den Kopf „Nein, nicht mehr heute“ Myc nickte und lächelte mich verständnisvoll an „okay. Ich bin da, wenn wenn du mich brauchst.“ 

Ich gab ein nicken von mir das nicht viel mehr als ein leichtes aufwärts zucken meines Kopfes war und ging wieder um das Bett herum, zu meiner Seite, schwer seufzend krabbelte ich unter die Decke und schmiegte mich dicht an Mycroft, der die Leseutensilien inzwischen weggeräumt und sich richtig hingelegt hatte, und seine Arme fest um mich schlang.  
Unsere Tochter wiederum hatte ich so hingelegt, dass ich meine Nase in ihrem Haar vergaben konnte.  
In diesem Kokon aus Liebe, Wärme und Geborgenheit fiel schnell der ganze Stress und all die Anspannung von mir ab und ich glitt in einen zum Glück traumlosen Schlaf.


End file.
